Cenizas
by NyoRusJap2P
Summary: Un mal sueño inquieta a Mei, ¡que terrible se siente cuando ve que no sólo es un sueño! su amado mejor amigo cubierto por ese triste color. Pero tal vez la muerte no significa dejar de vivir, "Me sentía tan cómoda que no importaba que la muerte me rodeara, pero... ¿cómo saber si realmente estás viva? si en la muerte se puede sentir más viva que en la muerte..." historia en Mei-pov.


_**Cenizas**_

_**Renuncia**_: Another ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos dueños, Ayatsuji Yukito y Kiyohara Hiro.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

_**I Color de Apagado**_

Triste… ¿es como debería ser mi semblante?, sin embargo es frío, veo a mi madre biológica, pero no le digo "mamá", tampoco a ella, podría ser algo injusto, ya que nunca se lo dije a quien me crió, y ella se ponía celosa de su hermana, y más cuando la mía, Misaki, murió; mas cuando creí que toda la tragedia había terminado, un accidente les ocurre a mi tía abuela, Amane, y a Kirika, mi tía y madre adoptiva, ahora vivo con la biológica.

Pero además esta noche soñé que ese color cubría a mi mejor amigo, desde antes de salir de la secundaria, aunque únicamente estuvo acompañándome menos de un año pero justo cuando los demás no lo hicieron.

Desperté agitada por la madrugada y me dije que sólo había sido un sueño, me levanté a lavarme la cara y prepararme un té para relajarme, regresé a la cama a las 3:00 am y luego de un rato me volví a dormir y desperté igual o más aterrada porque volví a soñar lo mismo. Llamé a su casa y el teléfono no fue contestado, me apresuré para ir a verlo, ahora estábamos en vacaciones, así que mi madre, la biológica, (aunque no la llamara "madre") preguntó a dónde iba, pero llevaba prisa, así que sólo respondí: —Vengo pronto— Y salí corriendo sin parar hasta tocar su puerta, salió su abuela y me dijo que salió a caminar, indicó la dirección en que se fue.

Él iba a cruzar la calle cuando oyó mis gritos y me volteó a ver, poco después un auto derrapó bastante cerca, el chirrido de las llantas deslizándose por el cemento me hizo estremecer.

—Te encontré… que alivio— dije, tal susurro le hizo preguntar si había pasado algo. Se sonrojaron más mis mejillas, ya que de por sí estaban un poco coloreadas debido al esfuerzo de correr tanto. ¿Cómo reaccionaría si le digo? Lo emocional puede afectarle.

Me puse algo nerviosa al no saber qué decir, él me sonrió y preguntó si no quería un café y unos dangos que habían comenzado a vender hace poco, acepté, y mientras él iba a pagar levanté un poco el parche y ahí estaba, ese color, la muerte, cuando lo vi en mi hermana, en mi tía y en otras personas, pasó tiempo antes de su muerte, pero fue inminente. No, no otra vez, parece que la muerte aun me persigue para rodearme como cruel destino y juego trágico que pretende destrozarme.

Creo que me puse pálida porque luego me preguntó si me sentía bien o no, _"No, no quiero perderte"_ pensaba sin poder escuchar nada más…

…Sin saber qué decir, insistí en llevarle a su casa y le pedí que se cuidara mucho y me llamara si pasaba algo, me miró un tanto extrañado, me dedicó una sonrisa, se la devolví y me retiré. Al llegar a mi casa mi madre me preguntó si quería desayunar y donde había ido, le contesté que no, porque fui a desayunar con un amigo.

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste?— exclamó molesta, yo no contesté, — ¿Qué tienes?— me preguntó un poco preocupada.

—Nada— me retiré a mi cuarto abatida, ¿debería decirle? Suspiro cayendo sobre la cama, estoy cansada, cansada de no poder huir, de no poder hacer nada al respecto, me persigue, aquella única cosa que no tendrá solución jamás…

El sonido de la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos.

—Mei, ¿te encuentras bien?— tomé aire y contesté que no había dormido bien, que eso era todo, se retiró e intenté dormir. Una llamada interrumpió mi ligero y reciente descanso.

Sakakibara-kun quería que lo acompañara a dar un paseo, acepté, deseaba verlo, sólo esperaba poderle decir lo que siento y que su muerte no esté muy cerca, no, debía evitarlo yo era la única que lo sabía, tenía que evitarlo, no podía dejar que se fuera alguien más a quien amaba, me alisté para llegar a su casa, pero él me esperaba en puerta de la mía.

—No era necesario que vinieras hasta aquí— le dije

—Está bien— contestó, —así le pediría permiso a tu mamá— le sonreí, con él no costaba trabajo.

—Podía hacerlo yo— me miró devolviéndome la sonrisa

—Ven— dijo tomando mi mano, ¡tomó mi mano! Otro sonrojo se apoderó de mis mejillas, pero cuando divisé el lugar a donde nos dirigíamos toda la sangre me bajó a los talones, en ese parque… en ese parque casi moría mi hermana.

Me paré en seco y él me miró extrañado

— ¿Mei-kun? ¿Pasa algo?— meneé la cabeza en negativa

—Es sólo que… ¿podríamos ir a un lugar más seguro?— mi pregunta le causó cierta confusión

— ¿Más seguro, por qué lo dices?— eso fue una doble daga a mi pecho, decidí decirle

—Bueno… tómalo con calma ¿sí?— suspiré cuando asintió, —aquí mi hermana… estuvo a punto de morir, c-casi cae de la rueda de la fortuna— se sorprendió y puso nervioso.

—L-lo siento— negué con la cabeza

—No te preocupes, no sabías…— quería decirle lo que me disponía, pero se me querían salir las lágrimas, en verdad mi hermana, Misaki, dejó un vacío enorme en mi corazón, me duele tanto el recordar algo así…

Koichi me abrazó de repente, mi cara se sonrojó y la oculté en su pecho, soltándome a llorar, como no mostré nunca a nadie, poco a poco me calmé, con el aroma cálido que expiraba él, uno de vida… entonces, ¿cómo podía cubrirle ese color? Ese maldito color de muerte, ¿sería capaz de apagarle el brillo de alegría en los ojos o el cálido aroma de vida?

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

¿Qué tal? nuevo año, nuevo fandom, je, je lo hubiera subido antes, pero tuve problemas con la pagina, espero hayan disfrutado este capitulo y disfruten los siguientes, a pesar del genero. cualquier comentario, critica constructiva u opinión es bien recibida. Gracias por leer .


End file.
